A Match Made in Heaven
by xXSweeney LovettXx
Summary: Just a little romance between Victor and Emily in the Land of the Dead. This is my first attempt at a fan-fic, so please be nice. :D Please R&R and tell me if you like it and if you want to read more, then I'll continue with it :
1. Chapter 1

One night, Victor Van Dort was stuck in the Land of the Dead, courtesy of the Corpse Bride Emily. And he had no idea how to get out.

He tried to think of a plan of escaping from this underground place, but instead ended up in the Ball and Socket Lounge Bar, and played a piano piece which he could fully indulge himself in. However, his mind was so flustered, he couldn't fully concentrate on playing; something which always annoyed him.

Unable to wait to end the wretched piece, Victor didn't notice Emily, his new free-spirited wife, gliding up to him in her torn and ragged wedding gown.

"That was a beautiful piece, Victor." Emily's dulcet voice commented from behind him. Victor almost fell off the piano stool as he jumped in fright from hearing her voice.

"Beautiful?" He said the word whilst trying to get over his startled state.

"Undeniably." He turned round to look at her. Yes, there was no denying Emily was a vision: the heart shape of her face, her large loving eyes, her curly cobalt blue hair falling tangled around past her chest, her wedding gown hugging her tiny waist and generous hips. But she was dead. She was a corpse….but a captivating one, at that…

"Thank you, Emily…" Victor remembered to reply with a smile, removing himself from his thoughts of her beauty. "It's just a shame that the pieces I play are so morbid –"

"I wouldn't call them morbid," Emily replied to Victor's sigh of melancholy. "I would call them…bittersweet."

"Oh…of course." He gave her another smile, before she gently kissed his cheek. For lips so cold, they touched him with such feeling and affection.

"Now we must introduce your musical talent to Mr. Bonejangles," Emily suddenly jumped up with a burst of excitement. "I'm sure he would allow you to play with his band down here; and you can play with them every night, and whenever we are greeted with new arrivals, and –"

"Wait, wait, uh…" Victor stopped her enthusiastic speech. "I-I can't play every night." Emily was about to ask why, when he added: "I can't stay down here, in this…place."

"Well, why not?" She asked.

"…I wouldn't be able t-to survive," Victor answered hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Emily tilted her head to one side, her eyes alight with interest.

"I won't be able to eat, or-or sleep or…because you don't, and –"

"Do you mean to say that you think we don't eat or sleep or do anything you normally do upstairs?" After Victor timidly nodded at her, Emily fell into melodious laughter. "Oh, such nonsense you're talking, Victor! What ever made you think we _don't_?"

"Because you're dead." Victor hoped he didn't sound too rude with this comment.

"That's never stopped us before!" With one last giggle, she moved away from him and put her hand to her chin in a mindful manner. "Now that you've brought it up, I wonder where you're going to sleep. We'll need to find you a nice comfortable coffin to sleep in."

"You sleep in coffins?" Victor asked in a small voice.

"Yes, underneath your gravestone, in the graveyard…but of course, it's a little problematic for you, seems as you don't…have a gravestone yet…You can always sleep in mine with me, of course!"


	2. Chapter 2

Emily happily decided for Victor that he would sleep with her in her coffin, but a hesitant Victor wasn't so delighted: he had never slept with any women in a normal bed, let alone a corpse in a coffin! This would be, to say the least, an…interesting experience.

"Don't worry about being in the dark, Victor," Emily said to Victor's expression of fear. "I'll be right there in the dark with you." Poor Emily: she didn't realise she had added yet another fear to Victor's mind – he was now sleeping with a corpse, in a coffin, in the dark!

While Emily led Victor to the graveyard, Victor took in the sights around him: the town hall, the various shops, the public garden…yet it all seemed too familiar to him. Why did this place remind him of home, upstairs where he was supposed to be living and getting married to Victoria? Married to Victoria…

The answer came to him as they went through the main square and found a statue of a skeleton on a skeleton of a horse – this town was almost the decayed version of his town! Now looking closer at the vibrant colours of these buildings (and remembering the dreary sepia of the ones above), it was almost as if all the colour from upstairs has bled down through the ground and come to rest down here.

"Hello? What are you staring at?" Emily waved her hand in front of Victor to get his attention; he was unaware that he had drifted off into space, thinking about those similarities of his own town. "Yes, the Land of the Dead is not so different from your home upstairs, to be honest."

"I've noticed," Victor murmured. As Emily said the words 'your home', an idea suddenly struck Victor's mind. If this Land of the Dead was almost a parallel to upstairs…where was his house, the Van Dort mansion? Of course, it wouldn't be in use, there wouldn't be anyone living there…but just the thought…

"Emily? If this place is, in your words, not so different from my home," Victor started to say. "Could we…possibly take a look at where my mansion would be?"

"Oh, alright, then," Emily replied enthusiastically; she must have forgotten all about heading for that graveyard. "Would you like to take us there? I have no idea where it could be."

"Of course…I-I must, obviously if y-you…don't know the way there, then…" Victor quickly scanned the main square they were standing in, trying to remember the direction in which his mansion would be upstairs. "It's right down this little passage, follow me."

And without thinking, he then took hold of her skeletal hand, and made his way towards his house. Whilst walking, Victor glanced at their joint hands, which he really shouldn't have done, because he could see the ring, his wedding ring, shining upon the bony finger, reminding him that this girl, Emily, was married to him. Victor managed not to take another look at their hands again and kept his head up and eyes focused on their destination.


End file.
